Finding That Piece
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: That searching all your life for your missing piece sometimes makes you want to give up. Thank god for people who give you a little push just when it is needed most. Please read and review. I do not own FF7 I only own the plot.


**Finding that piece**  
"Hey Tifa, have you seen (f/n) lately?" Cloud asked walking into the backroom at 7th Heaven.

"Nope, I think she's busy with Turk work and stuff. Why?" Tifa asked turning to face her childhood love.

"I got a package for her from Nibelheim. If I leave it here can you give it to her next time you see her?" he asked placing a rectangular box on the counter.

"Sure thing. So are you going to stay for a little bit this time?" Tifa asked eyeing Cloud.

The spiky-haired blonde smirked as eh removed the box of alcohol from her hands. "I think that I can spare some time." He whispered before lowering his head and lightly kissing Tifa. However, that moment was interrupted when you walked into the room.

"Will you two please get a room, I mean for the love of all that is good! What if Marlene or Denzel had walked in instead of me?" you teased.

Blushing both Tifa and Cloud looked at you with obvious surprise in their eyes. You sighed internally, why didn't people just accept the fact that you looked different then most people did.

Your skin was ghostly white and your lips were coloured like those of the dead. Your eyes were like green ocean waves and your (h/c) hair rested at the middle of your back. Today your clothes were simple, a pair of tight fitting black jeans paired with a crimson tank top and your black work boots.

The only accessories you wore were a gold cross on a thin gold chain around your neck and a pair of alexandrite earrings. Deciding that a distraction was needed you said, "Hey is that my package? I was wondering if he'd forgotten."

"Yeah it's yours; sorry it doesn't say who it's from." Cloud said.

"Don't worry I know who sent it." You said a small smile on your face.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Tifa asked grinning.

"Yes, but not here. Cya," you said turning and walking out of the bar.

"I swear that she's hiding something from us." Tifa commented resting her head against Cloud's shoulder.

Now that you were outside you began to run to your house, anxious to open your package. You had thought that Vincent had forgotten about you, though that would be rather hard as you had once saved him many years ago. The two of you had both been combined with the Chaos gene, which had earned you the name Eris, as in the Greek goddess of discord.

It had been Vincent who had found you sleeping in a coffin and returned you to the world of the living. As you sat on the small sofa in your living room you quickly opened your package. Inside a few sheets of tissue paper lay your gun which Vincent had said he found and would send to you.

Swiftly you pulled out your cell phone and hit the first number in your speed dial. "Hello?" a deep voice asked after the second ring.

"Hey Vin, I just got the package. Thanks for sending it." You said voice just as emotionless.

"Sorry it's late," he replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Are you going to the meeting for the next mission?" you ask calmly.

You'd never admit it but you both loved and cared for Mr. Vincent Valentine. "Yes, I was just leaving." Vincent said.

"Alright, see you at the meeting." You said hanging up. Holstering your gun you left your house and walked to the Shin-Ra building where the meeting would take place. You could sense that you would not enjoy this meeting.

"Hey babe, how're you today?" Reno asked as soon as he saw you enter the building.

"I am well, you?" was your simple reply.

"Just great. The meeting's gonna start soon so you might want to go and get your seat." Reno smirked. He was always flirting with you and though he was attractive in his own way, he just wasn't your type.

As you walked into the meeting room you noticed that Vincent was sitting in the seat beside where you always sat. His crimson eyes watched you as you moved forward. You sat down without a word and began to scan the contents of the folder before you, frowning slightly at what you saw.

Finally Rufus showed up to begin the meeting, and you noticed that even he looked unhappy. "Now as you can all see this will be a somewhat difficult mission." He began, looking at each person seated at the table before him.

"Now Vincent, you and (f/n) will be our two under covers for this mission. I know that both of you are not…emotionally attached to each other. But, I can assure you both that you will have to have only minimal intimate contact during the evenings. You both are quite skilled when it comes to undercover work. And I know that I'm asking a lot of both of you but it would make things easier if I didn't have to remove Reno from surveillance for this. Do you both accept?" Rufus questioned.

You watched as Vincent nodded his assent before glancing at you awaiting your answer. "Fine, when do we leave?" you asked voice still carefully emotionless.

"Immediately, if you could," Rufus answered almost instantly. Nodding you stood up to leave only to have Vincent swiftly take your hand. Even if all this was just for the mission you would enjoy this closeness with Vincent.

"Are you sure you're up for this Vincent? You're not exactly the touchy, feely type." You asked looking down at your hand being held in Vincent's.

"I can handle this (f/n). What about you?" he asked following your gaze.

"I think that Rufus found out my secret and planned this set up for the mission." You replied.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at you before asking, "What do you mean?"

Sighing you pulled Vincent to a stop and slipped your hand out from his. "Do you really not see Vincent? Even after all this time." You asked leaning back against a tree.

"I've seen (f/n). Have you seen?" Vincent asked releasing a sigh of his own.

Nodding you replied, "Yeah, I saw it in the way that you looked at me sometimes. Almost like you were branding me as yours with just a single look."

Suddenly Vincent was standing in front of you, his body touching yours in the most intimate places. "You are mine," he whispered before claiming your lips. There was no pause, no hesitation, just passion and desire.

You wrapped your arms around Vincent's neck pulling him closer. "And always will be as long as you want me." You whispered breathlessly. Vincent's hands were at your waist pulling you against his growing need.

"I need you (f/n), now." He murmured against your ear.

"And I want you, right now Vincent." You half moaned as you wound your fingers into his hair.

You had never in your wildest dreams thought that Vincent held similar feelings for you as you did him. Who would have guessed? Certainly not you, though sometimes when he looked at you, you thought he might have some feelings for you.

Though you never thought he'd held the exact same feelings for you like you for him. Vincent began placing kisses along your neck working his way down to the junction where your neck and shoulder met. "Vincent we shouldn't do this out in the open." you moaned wrapping one leg around Vincent's waist.

"Your place?" he asked between kisses. You nodded as you unwound your leg from around him. Vincent swiftly took your hand and the two of you ran off towards your home.

"You sure you're ready for this Vin?" You asked as you opened your door. You were excited and more then a little turned on by the man beside you. When the two of you had stepped inside you moved to close the door and suddenly found yourself pressed up against it with a very desirable man kissing you roughly.

"I'm sure that I want you (f/n). And I am sure that I want you now." Vincent replied moving to kiss along your jaw and down your neck. His hands travelled along your sides before pulling you against him in the most sinful of ways. Your arms were around his neck and once again your leg found its way onto his hips, only this time he pulled the other leg up as well so that you were pressed against the door with your legs wrapped around him.

Using this to his advantage Vincent lightly rolled his hips into yours causing you to moan in pleasure. If this man was going to tease you then by god you were going to tease him right back. Slowly lowering your head you began to lightly nip at his throat while your hands twined into his hair pulling his head against your shoulder. Groaning Vincent started walking towards your bedroom but you paid that no mind as you continued your assualt on the man before you.

The next thing you knew you were being tossed on the bed and a now decloaked Vincent was rolling pulling you ontop of him while he kissed you with such passion you wondered where he hid it. But you let that thought slip from your mind, you had more important things to worry about, such as declothing Vincent and yourself. Can't have a party without the fun.

You made quick work of his top but when it came time to unzip his pants you didn't use your hands like he expected you to. No instead you slid your body along his until your face was level with his zipper. He watched as you took it between your teeth and slid it down, finding the blood rush through him even more. God he was never going to last if you kept up like this all night.

He quickly kicked off his pants before literally tearing your clothing off of you baring you to his hungry eyes. He gave you a small smile before tossing aside his golden claw and leather glove. He knew exactly what he was going to do with his now freed hand and he had a feeling that you were going to like it.

Gently so as not to frighten you he slid his hand along your thigh and in between your legs, toying with the slick folds. He knew that he wanted to be inside of you desparately but he also knew that this was your first time and he did not want to hurt you anymore than he would have to.

"Vincent, don't you dare start this shit! I want you inside of me and I want it now." You said pushing the man onto his back against the pillows. You were a woman who knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Positioning yourself above him you quickly impaled yourself on his straining erection gasping in pain when he tore through your barrier. You had not expected it to be that painful but you were still glad that Vincent would be the only man to ever touch you like this.

"(f/n), you didn't have to do that. I could have gone in slow and gentle for you." Vincent whispered wiping away the few tears that fell down your face. He hated to see you in any pain and it hurt him even more to know that he had been the source of that pain. However he could not contain the pride that exploded through him at knowing that he was the only one to touch and hold you like this, to make love to you. He had secretly feared that you had found someone else in the time that he had been denying his feelings for you.

"Yeah but then it would have only hurt more. Besides I'm perfectly fine now, see?" You replied bucking your hips against his own grinning at the expression on his face as you did so. It was a cross between pleasure and annoyance, though as for why he looked annoyed you had no idea.

"Then let me take over." Came his quick reply beofre he rolled you over so that you were on your back with him hovering over top of you. He also knew what he wanted and he was going to take it now that he knew it was his to do so. He pulled out slowly before slamming back in quickly causing you to moan at the pleasure coursing through your body.

"Vincent, you don't have to hold back okay?" You stated as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washed over you. You knew that this wasn't going to last long not for you but you held onto every movement he made. Once again wrapping your legs around his waist allowing him to get deeper access the two of you rode out the waves of ecstasy together learning where to touch and where to tease and play. Learning exactly why the two of you were meant to be together, the reason you fit like a puzzle. And through it all both you and Vincent were thinking finally I have found my other half.


End file.
